


A Hufflepuff's nature

by dan_vs92



Series: Fiddleford-Appreciation-Month 2017 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Hufflepuff Fidds, M/M, Ravenclaw Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: Fiddleford may not know Remus Lupin well but its just in his nature to want to be his friend.





	

Herbology was his favorite class and always got high marks (as Hufflepuffs naturally do) so he reasoned with Ford they had no reason to be in a hurry to study for the test coming up. The Ravenclaw was quick to grumble complaints as he pulled him quickly down to the quidditch ground, but he didn’t fight him or outright tell him what they were doing was wrong.

It was the late afternoon, not long before dinner would be upon them, the court yard was buzzing with students happy to finally be out of class for the day and the Gryffindors had claimed the quidditch field for practice tonight.

Stanly Pines, Ford’s twin brother, was the current captain of the team but he didn’t seem to take the position as seriously as one would think he should. Instead hovering near the bleachers on his broom, flirting insistently with his girlfriend Carla whose face was bright red and turned away from Stan’s puckering lips.

A quaffle zoomed past his head to Stan’s anger as it nearly hit his girl square in the face, he shot around to yell at Sirius who was scowling at him. Carla snagged his wand from his robes and gave him a stern look when she saw his hand had been moving towards it. She shook her head and patted his cheek sending him on his way. Fidds smiled hearing Ford muttered something about how easy it was for his twin to lose his temper, Fidds reached over grasping his hand to keep him too flustered to say anything louder about his newly acquired annoyance for Stan.

Fidds ignored them all, smiling brighter as he set his sight on the newly turned 13-year-old, face flushed, book quivering in his hands as he had his attention on his friend challenging Stanly Pines.

He placed his hand on his shoulder making Remus jump slightly just as James joined in on the argument above them.

“Pines, we are here to see if Peter here is worthy of joining our team, not for you to snog you girlfriend!”

“Hello Remus,” Fidds smiled brightly at him sitting next to the now shaking boy who looked at him pleadingly as Stan began to yell at an unremorseful Sirius.

“Hello, McGucket,” he said a smile already forming at his rather odd name, Ford took notice and stared at the boy intently waiting to see if he needed to act.

Fidds however paid it no mind that he found his name amusing, used to it by now. He didn’t know Remus very well truthfully, he had only met him during Christmas break. He had stayed behind at school at his parents’ suggestion knowing a few relatives were going to be there who weren’t as open minded about him being what he was as his parents were. Ever since he had gotten his letter, he wasn’t seen as a member of the family anymore but as something dangerous. Stan had once said that’s just how muggles were and maybe he would know. The Stan twins had to live in a muggle occupied area in the heart of London because of their father was a squib. It was something they kept to themselves, Fiddleford wouldn’t dare push for more details on Stan’s opinions on the matter.

The fresh wounds of feeling ostracized from his family had been making him on edge and antsy the day he first talked to Remus. He was alone in the library, missing Ford’s company, knee shaking feeling the eyes of only strangers on him. All his friends home for the holiday, his dorm mates leaving him in an empty room that felt baron and he missed Ford more as each second slipped by and he felt lost in a sea of unfamiliar faces.

But then he found a kindred soul.

Remus was all by himself, a table over, looking ill and his eyes longing for his friends just as Fidds was feeling. His fingers tapping against the table and restless eyes skipping over every paragraph just as Fidds himself had been doing. He took pity on the child then and there, going over to him and offering his friendship.

Now he was only trying to do the same for the boy months later still seeing the loneliness in his eyes. He was a very ill child, often missing days in the nurse’s office and it made Fidds pity him more. 

For now Remus hadn’t completely warmed up to him seeing how they were in different levels and houses for that matter but the more Stan told him about the lonely little boy who often had a shadow cast over him by his more popular friends, the more he wanted to reach out.

Fidds was an only child and always wanted a younger sibling to care for so why not someone who needed love and support like Remus Lupin?

“Knowing Stanly, the try outs won’t be over for another few hours,” Fidds began taking the boys attention away from Sirius saying some very foul words to his captain who didn’t hold his tongue for him either.

“Why don’t you join me and Ford? We were planning on heading down to the kitchen to say hello to the house elves.”

Ford turned a sharp look his way, he had forgotten to mention his plan since Stanly was the one who helped him plan and make it happen. He smiled sheepishly at him, he was too naïve he chastised himself, of course Stanly wouldn’t relay his plan to Ford.

Remus took a hesitant look up at his friends and once another quaffle was chucked at the captain by James this time, he was nodding to the plan not wanting to be a part of the detention they were going to get if Mcgonagall were to stop by.

“It’s settled then!” he proclaimed happily taking Remus by the hand and a little too enthusiastically began dragging the child with him, Ford on their toes.

Right before they entered the kitchen, he covered the boys eyes his own smile becoming bigger at his confusion.

Upon entering, he took his hands away and yelled out ‘Surprise!’.

He saw tears begin falling down the child’s eyes at the large banner wishing him happy birthday and the large overly decorated cake with a nice Gryffindor theme that he had helped the house elves create last night.

He pulled the child into a large hug that was for once graciously returned and Ford was nice enough to join on wishing the child birthday wishes as well before leading him to get a piece of his cake.

It was just in his nature to want to reach out to the lonely and suffering, he wanted to help this boy in his ratty falling apart robes and sad eyes. It was just what Hufflepuffs do.


End file.
